henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ox Pox
Ox Pox is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 30, 2016. Plot Henry is about to eat a cookie when Jasper comes in. Jasper tells Henry that now, people can play "ultimate hide and seek" by sending video clues as to where they were hiding. Jasper goes to hide so that they can play. Henry then gets beeped by Ray. He opens his watch, but quickly shuts it when Piper comes in the living room, looking for Jake. He was out playing golf. Henry goes out to the porch to answer the call. Ray tells Henry not to eat any of the cookies Schwoz made because he had accidentally put comodium acetate in the batter, which was a dangerous cookie. He tells Henry to destroy the cookie, but when he walks in, he sees that Piper had eaten the cookie. Henry panics and tries putting her in a choke hold to get the cookie out of her. Piper is furious, not knowing why he did it, and kicks him in the shin. When Henry arrives at the Man Cave, Jasper video-chats Henry and tells him that he can see trees and bushes where he was and tells him to seek. Schwoz tells Henry that since Piper had eaten comodium acetate, she would get a disease called "Ox Pox", a disease similar to chicken pox, but was less modern. Charlotte researches Ox Pox and sees that the cure for the disease could be supplied by the chica-willow bird, which had been extinct for centuries. However, they had the Time Jerker's time machine and they could use that to go back to when the chica-willow still existed. At home, Piper finds out about her Ox Pox when she grows red bumps all over her body and face. Jake sees her and then vomits in the sink. Charlotte says that the chica-willow was most common in 1709 in the northern region of Alaska. Ray goes through the time portal and time travels back to 1709. Jasper video-chats Henry again, having hidden for two hours. Jasper tells him that he is under his kitchen window and tells him to seek. Ray catches a chica-willow and Schwoz tries to bring him back. However, a very old version of Ray comes through the time portal and the young Ray was still in 1709. Ray in 1709 is extremely cold in Alaska as it was only 9 degrees there. The old Ray tells Henry and Charlotte that he was 85 and Schwoz tells them that they had accidentally bought Ray back from 50 years in the future. At home, Piper and Jake are freaking out about the Ox Pox. Jasper video-chats Henry again after hiding for four hours and he tells him that he was a bush under his kitchen window in his backyard. Schwoz turns on the time machine and tries to get Ray back. However, Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown come through the portal instead, confused about where they are and they jump back through the portal. Henry tries communicating with Ray through the machine. Ray was about to freeze to death in Alaska. Charlotte suggests that one of them reach through the time portal, grab Ray and pull him through. Schwoz says it would work. However, Schwoz warns them that whoever did it had to keep at least one side of their body in 2016 or else the portal would close and they'd be trapped in 1709 as well. Henry reaches through the time portal and sees Ray there. He grabs his hands and pulls him through. Charlotte and Schwoz warm up Ray. Schwoz later makes the remedy from the chica-willow bird. Henry gives it to Piper and she is cured. Jasper video-chats him again after hiding for nine hours. Henry tells him to give another hint as to where he was, but Jasper, fed up with this, stands up in front of the window and lets Henry see him in person. Jasper then asks if they can play again and he goes to hide somewhere else. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Guest cast *Madison Durbins as Marty McFly (credited as Young Traveler) *Frank Simons as Doc Brown (credited as Old Traveler) Trivia *This episode revealed that Ray is 35 years old as we encountered his 85 year old self from 50 years into the future. *Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown from the time travel movie trilogy, Back to the Future, make a cameo near the end. **There is another reference to Back to the Future when old Ray asks Henry "What kind of an idiot goes to Alaska without a coat?" and Henry responds, "You." In Back to the Future Part III, Doc asks Marty "What idiot dressed you in that outfit?" and Marty responds, "You did Doc." **Another reference is when Doc and Marty had their cameo they said their catchphrase "Great Scott" and "This is Heavy". *It is confirmed that after battling the Time Jerker, Captain Man and Kid Danger took his time machine back to the Man Cave and put in the Man Cave's storage. *Henry and Jake say that Jasper needs a girlfriend, which implies that he broke up with Courtney Sham. *Charlotte will become President of The United States Of America in the future. *This is the 9th time overall we don't see Henry as Kid Danger. *For some odd reason, Henry, Charlotte, and Ray stopped Schwoz from saying 'frisbee'. **This could be due to copyright issues. *Schwoz will become a transgender in the future. *Ray calls Charlotte a 'Debbie Downer', referring to a pessimistic character from Saturday Night Live. Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide